


A Day in the Life

by orphan_account



Series: SuperCanaryCorp [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 21:27:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9142957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lena and Sara mess around with Kara and Kara is a blushing, pouting messing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> There's literally no plot to this.

Kara was rambling. They were all sitting around the living room, and Kara was rambling. Adorably so.

Sara wasn’t entirely sure about what – something about Snapper? Was that a turtle? It wasn’t her fault Kara was distractingly cute – but she was more than happy to smile and listen. Lena was equally happy doing so as well, with her head propped up on her hand while she stared at her girlfriend.

“And then he makes me rewrite it _again_.” Kara harrumphed. “I swear, he _hates_ me.”

 _Right. Snapper, her boss_ , Sara thought.

“I can have him fired?” Lena offered.

“Lena, you can just have someone fired just because I don’t like them,” Kara chided. “It’s going to give you a bad image.”

“I have some sway with Cat Grant, I can get his pay docked,” Lena suggested instead.

“Or I could kill him? I don’t care about my reputation here,” Sara chimed in.

“ _I_ have sway with Ms. Grant, Lena. And Sara, no.”

“Sara, _yes_?”

“Sara, _no_ ,” Kara said more firmly. “No killing my boss.”

“So is that a ‘yes’ to the pay dock?” Lena asked hopefully.

“ _Lena_!” Sara and Lena grumbled while Kara looked at them disapprovingly. “No doing bad things to people just because I don’t like them.”

The duo pouted.

When the doorbell rang, signally their food delivery, Kara got up and Lena and Sara leaned towards each other.

“So we’re totally going to get him, right?” Sara whispered.

“Oh _, definitely_.”

“Maybe killing him is a bit overboard… but you should do the dock pay.”

“You two know I have super hearing, right?” Kara reminded them as she came back with several pizza boxes. “You two _are not going to harm my boss._ ” She dropped the pizza boxes on the coffee table and starting eating a slice.

Sara leaned even closer to Lena and whispered as low as she could, “We’re going to fuck her _hard_ tonight.”

“ _Sara_!” Kara spluttered and coughed, choking on her pizza. Her face was beet-red.

“What?” Sara said faux-innocently. “You said you had super hearing, I was just testing it.”

“Liar _.”_  Kara mock-glared at Sara.

Lena whispered something into Sara’s ear.

“Lena!” Kara tried to say more, but only stuttered out some nonsensical words. “ _Guys_.”

“What?” Lena said, just as innocently as Sara. Meaning not at all innocently.

“Hmph.” Kara pouted and took another bite of her pizza, swallowing without fully chewing. “I get sent from lightyears away just to end up with you two dorks.”

“Well, I crossed time and space,” Sara retorted. “I think that one ups yours.”

Lena mumbled something and Kara side-eyed her.

“Hey, Sara, want to hear the story of the first time Lena met Alex?” Kara said like she had some big secret.

“Didn’t she shoot some guy trying to kill Alex?” Sara asked, confused. What was the big deal?

“Oh, _no._ Not that story.” Kara grinned. “You see, Lena here thought I was _married_ to Alex.” She was expecting Sara to laugh. She really was.

“I can see how.” Sara shrugged as she reached for a slice of pizza.

Kara frowned.

“You two look nothing alike and you’re really physically affectionate, it’s easy to make that mistake.”

Kara frowned harder.

“And Alex has a really strong Sapphic vibe.”

Kara pouted. She just wanted to embarrass Lena, too. She would have tried embarrassing Sara, but Sara was unapologetically gay. Well, bisexual, but gay. There were no stories that she had that could possibly embarrass the assassin.

“Baby, don’t pout,” Lena laughed. “Sara’s just Sara, you know that.”

Kara pouted some more and her two girlfriends just laughed.


End file.
